If Only a Little
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Waking up to someone is a bit shocking, especially if you can't remember the night before. LaviAllen


**Aya**: My first D. Gray Man fic! Yay!

**Allen**: Aya doesn't own D. Gray Man. At all.

* * *

Allen groaned as he rubbed his head, wincing as it throbbed angrily. Ugh, felt like he got hit with a bat…

Gingerly he rolled over snuggling into his warm pillows, sighing contently as they snuggled back. This was much more refreshing than most normal mornings. The light was shining down on him, a light breeze drifted in through an open window, and his bed was extra snuggly.

If only he didn't have such a headache…

Next to him his pillow let out a light snore wrapping themselves around him tighter. Allen smiled and wrapped his arms around them-

Wait.

His face scrunched up in confusion as his pounding head tried to process that. As far as he knew pillows don't snuggle with people, ever. They also don't snore.

With that Allen shot up and back, falling out of his bed in a tangle of sheets. He groaned aloud picking himself up as best as he could. He fell back down again when a shock of red hair and an emerald eye peered over the bed to look down at him.

"Morning moyashi-chan! How're you doin' this morning?" Lavi asked cheerfully, albeit a bit sleepily.

Allen blinked up at him. "L-Lavi?" He stuttered shocked. "What are you doing in my room?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

He shook his head, wincing at his head. Lavi smiled and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "You're so cute when you're confused," the apprentice said brightly.

Allen blushed, glaring at the other. "I am not cute! And what are you doing here?"

Lavi gazed thoughtfully at the white haired teen. "Hmmm…if you don't remember then it's no good. Yuu-chan said this would happen."

"Wait- what about Kanda?" Allen asked confused. What the hell did the Japanese swordsman have to do with this?

"Damn. Well, I'll see you later Allen-chan!" Lavi jumped out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around his waist, grabbed his clothes, and walked out of the door with a jaunty wave to the British teen.

Allen stared at the door. Bewildered, he attempted to stand up, falling down as a sharp pain shot up his backside. With a yelp Allen rubbed at the pained area with a grimace. What the hell happened?

* * *

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!!"

Said exorcist turned around with a smile at the figure running at him.

"Linali," he greeted, "how are you-"

He stopped startled when the girl started to shake him. "Allen-kun! Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded sounding put out.

"T-Tell y-you w-what?" he replied as she continued.

"About you and Lavi?! I mean I had to find out along with everyone, and although I was in a bit of shock, I would have liked to know beforehand! Especially since I thought it would be you and Kanda!" By now Linali was pouting, stung that her friend hadn't shared such big news with her.

"L-Linali! S-Shaking m-me!" Allen gripped her wrists and Linali blinked, stopping her actions.

"Sorry Allen-kun."

"It's no problem Linali. What were you saying about me and Kanda?" he asked curiously. Linali's eyes widened, and then narrowed as she remembered what she was saying.

"I always thought that it would you and Kanda together, not Lavi. All of that tension was bound to turn into something. Although Lavi is good for you too," she added thoughtfully, gazing off to the side in thought.

"What are you talking about?" The white haired teen asked, patience running thin. All morning he had been getting comments like that and he damn well wanted to know why.

"You kissing Lavi of course!" Linali exclaimed, eyes wide. "At last night's party, remember? You walked right up to Lavi and kissed him in front of everyone. Again, we all thought it would be Kanda."

Allen stared dumbfounded at the girl, eyes wide, face beginning to flush. Him? Kiss Lavi? What in the world happened for him to do that? Did he drink? Everyone should know about him and- wait, Kanda? Everyone thought that he'd end up with him? Allen shivered at the thought of the glaring teen and his precious Mugen. Why did everyone think that?

"Allen-kun?" Linali waved a hand in his face, worried. "Are you okay?"

The male shook his head and turned around, walking off. "I'm sorry Linali!" Allen called over his shoulder. "I have something I have to do!"

Linali stood there watching him go, a smile crawling onto her face.

* * *

He walked as quickly as he could, ignoring everyone as he went.

_Lavi ran his tongue over the edge of his ear, nipping and sucking as Allen gave a small breathy moan. "So sensitive…"_

Where was it? Now was not the time to get lost! He passed his room, noting that he was at least closer than he thought.

"_Nnghh, p-please," he moaned out, writhing wantonly below the other. Lavi chuckled, lightly kissing his way down the white haired teen's stomach, stopping at his inner thigh. "Do you want this Allen?" Lavi asked, smirking up at him._

"_Y-Yes!"_

He narrowly avoided colliding with a passing finder, so intent on his search. It was much more important than being polite.

_Allen gasped and moaned with each thrust, waves of pleasure hitting him over and over again. "L-Lav-ah! F-Faster please," he cried out desperately. Lavi grunted and complied, slamming in harder and quicker than before. _

It was normal for him to get lost but this was unbelievable! At last he made it to the library, mentally trying to imprint the route he took into his memory. He slammed the door open and all but ran to the farthest corner of the room, the most secluded. He stopped, panting, resting his hands on his knees, staring at a surprised Lavi.

_Heat coiled in his stomach and he squirmed at the sensations the older teen was giving him. "Lavi…I'm-I'm gonna c-c-AH!" He screamed as Lavi began pumping in member in time with his thrusts. A hand grasped his chin forcing it up. Clouded blue eyes stared up at a lust filled emerald one and the hand moved to cup his cheek. "Look at me," he whispered. "I want to see you when you cum."_

"Allen," Lavi smiled, closing his book with a snap. "What are you doing here?"

_They came together, each with the other's name on their lips. Lavi collapsed onto Allen, pulling out smoothly after a few seconds. Allen snuggled against him and Lavi wrapped his arms around the small teen. "I love you Allen," the bookman apprentice breathed, resting his chin on top of the other's head._

"I remember," the white haired teen said not wasting any time. "I remember the whole night."

"Ah." The redhead's grin faltered for a second. "Soooo… what do you think?"

Allen stared at him for a moment before flinging himself at the other, pressing his lips fiercely against his. He pulled away hesitantly, and opened his eyes (which he hadn't realized were closed). Lavi was looking at him with something akin to joy and he wrapped his arms around Allen, bringing him in closer to bury his nose into his neck.

"I love you so much," he breathed happily nuzzling the exorcist. "More than you can imagine."

Allen smiled and wrapped his arms around the apprentice's neck, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body.

_No…I may know, even if only a little bit._

* * *

**Aya**: What did you think?

**Kanda**: Che. Too many idiots.

**Lavi**: Yuu-chan is just jealous that I got moyashi-chan first!

**Kanda**: ..._what did you say?_

**Allen**: Review please!


End file.
